monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Epikpie/Dank Musics
the newest hit singles in town The Piekemon Theme Song (Unofficial PvP Theme) sung to the tune of the pokemon theme song I wanna be just like Pie Like no one ever was, To RK noobs is my real test- To farm them is my cause! I will travel across Riltak Killing far and wide Each mining noob to understand That ores are a waste of time PVP- Gotta kill them all It's you VS me... The end of your destiny! PVP Ohhhh, we'll be best friends (JK, you just got rekt!) PVP A head so true- An arrow will go right through! Mess with me and I'll teach you! PVP Gotta kill them all Gotta kill them all! YAY Every fighter along the way With Bow skills I will face, I will slaughter every day To show noobs their rightful place! Come with me, the time is right- There's wars to be fought! Bow-to-bow, I'll win the fight And you'll know that you got shot PVP- Gotta kill them all It's you VS me... The end of your destiny! PVP Ohhhh, we'll be best friends (JK, you just got rekt!) PVP A head so true- An arrow will go right through! Mess with me and I'll teach you! PVP Gotta kill them all Gotta kill them all! Gotta kill them all! PVP (dank instrumentals) PVP- Gotta kill them all It's you VS me... The end of your destiny! PVP Ohhhh, we'll be best friends (JK, you just got rekt!) PVP A head so true- An arrow will go right through! Mess with me and I'll teach you! PVP Gotta kill them all Gotta kill them all! Gotta kill them all! PVP The Sound of Dying sung to the tune of GIVE IT A FREAKING GUESS Hello IHAVE, my old friend You've come to slaughter me again Because an arrow quickly creeping Hit its mark and began the reaping And the arrow that was planted in my brain Still remains followed by the sound of dying In endless lands I mined alone Valued ores and sometimes gemstones On the blankness of the endless snow The only job i've ever known When my eyes were shot By the flash of a deadly light An arrow's flight And touched the sound of dying And in the depths of hell I saw twenty-six thousand people, maybe more People mining without earning People MINING without EARNING People gaining gold That the blacksmith tried to share But no one cared- Only the sound of dying "Fools," said I, "you do not know Dying, like his poison, grows. Hear my words that I might teach you Take my weapon 'fore he reach you." But my words like silent raindrops fell And echoed in the land of dying And the people left their land To the evil God's divine hand Because his shots flashed out his warning Because his territory he was storming And IHAVEPIE said, "The life of the miners Are splayed over the painted trees And its leaves." And whispered in the sound of dying Riltak Place What Sesame Street really should've been Grindin' PKs Shooing miners away On my way to where the mood is death Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Riltak Place Come and die Everything's not alright There are no friendlies here That's where we meet Can you tell me how to get How to get to Riltak Place How to get to Riltak Place... How to get to Riltak Place How to get to Riltak Place... Category:Blog posts